Don't Touch Me
by CaRtOON
Summary: Hoenn Elite Four Glacia, after seven years of being abused by her brutal husband, flees to Jhoto, where she meets an old friend, and her life improves. However, she can't shake off the feeling her insane husband is looking for her. ADULT CONTENT
1. Prologue

Don't Touch Me  
  
By: Your local demented whore.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"She'll put a smile up on your face  
  
And take you to a higher place  
  
So don't you underestimate  
  
The Strenght Of A Woman"  
  
-Shaggy  
  
"Now I will tell you  
  
what I have done for you  
  
Fifty-thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me"  
  
-Evanescence  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Prologue  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Oh God.. Please kill me now..-  
  
Her breathing was hoarse, and a striking pain always hit her chest everytime she had to breathe. Her vision blurred and all she can see is the table turned over, her tea cup broken into a thousand pieces. She could feel warm sticky fluid running down between her legs and spilling unto the floor. She bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming, the pain was absolutely dreadful.  
  
-..Don't scream, whimper, or moan, or it'll be a lot heavier on you.. Peter doesn't like it, and you know he won't hesitate to let you know..-  
  
Glacia Morgan laid on the floor of her home (no, its HIS home, remember that). Laying there like an dog that has been run over, her blonde hair slid into her face and small drops of blood dripped from it. Her face was filled with such indignacy and her battered hand was underneath her dress, feeling the fluid that she had released.  
  
-..Please let it be cum, please don't let it be what I think it is..-  
  
Glacia weakly slid her hand from underneath her dress, and her prayer was unanswered. She rubbed the blood between her fingers and lowered her head.  
  
-..Is my baby okay..? Will my baby be born okay..?-  
  
She restrained her tears and snapped her eyes shut. Hopefully she was just dreaming, she'll wake up in her bed, smile at her unborn child, and do Peter's lunch before he comes home.  
  
She heard Peter in the kitchen talking on the phone, calling the apolice.. Why would he be calling the police? He IS the police! He was calling an ambulance. Maybe the baby will be okay after all..  
  
"My wife is hurt, she's bleeding frantically, I need a fucking ambulance here... Yes, yes... Look, I don't know what happened, just get over here!", with that, he slammed the phone into its receiver.  
  
-...You bastard...-  
  
Peter came into the living room, and just leaned on the kitchen door. Smiling at her, but not a comforting smile, a smile that sended chills on her spine and made her wish she dissapeared.  
  
"Now did you learn your lesson? See, now?" he said with that cold smile, Glacia just looked at the floor. She felt that if she saw his face, she would throw up.  
  
"How many times have I told you that I always want my uniform well ironed? I went to the police station and my boss yelled at me because he said the back side of my shirt was with a big fucking white stain. You really shouldn't shit with me like that, bitch."  
  
No reaction from Glacia. He walked to her and kissed her cheek. "You know you shouldn't do that, I was just teaching you a lesson. That's why you don't upset me, I know its hard, but you'll learn." He picked her up, and carried her to where the stairs was located.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
She said nothing, she feared a whimper would come out instead.  
  
"Good. Now what you're gonna do, you're gonna tell them you fell down the stairs, got it?"  
  
She looked into his dark blue eyes. Peter really had a handsome face, at first sight he seems like an honest and sincere man. But no, you don't know what goes on that mind of his. You don't know him like Glacia doees. Not at all. His dark brown hair was smooth and nicely patted on his head, but this time, it was all over his face. She hesitantly nodded, and tears almost sprouted out of her eyes.  
  
Peter seemed satisfied, he left to the kitchen. She could hear him making himself lunch, he opened a drawer, and she could hear him turning the faucet. He came out with a sandwich and a wet rag. He leaned on the spot where Glacia was laying, a heavy amount of blood was spilled there, and he began cleaning it up. He whistled and ate the sandwich as he cleaned, he hummed a strange folk song she never heard of before.   
  
After what seemed like hours, the ambulance finally arrived. Peter led them to where Glacia laid, and they took her away. She hoped she had died, but then, Peter wouldn't like that, now would he?  
  
The terror continued for five more years...  
  
..to be continued..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. One Drop of Blood

==Don't Touch Me==  
  
Chapter One: One Drop of Blood  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Young Girl, its alright  
  
Your tears will dry,  
  
You'll soon be free to fly  
  
When your safe in your room  
  
You'll suddenly dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's  
  
Harder than it seems"  
  
-Christina Aguilera (The Voice Within)  
  
"When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within"  
  
-Christina Aguilera (The Voice Within)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She lived seven years of Hell. Every night it was the same thing, nothing ever changed except for her feelings towards Peter. How she thought he was Prince Charming, she believed that after they would get married it would be like the fairy tales Dudda read to her so many times. Her favorite was iCinderella/i, she dreamed that Peter would dance with her all night, and love her forever. This was just a foolish childish illusion.  
  
She sometimes wondered what really happened after Cinderella and that prince married. Was he a good husband? Or did he jerked her awake every morning by pulling on her hair, make her do his breakfast and beat her half to death if she did it incorrectly? Did he for no reason at all jump on Cinderella's bed, put his hand in places she was not ready for him to touch, and fuck her so badly he ripped her from inside? This was exactly what Peter did to poor Glacia.  
  
Once, after he gave her a beating, she spent the whole night vomiting. Peter ignored it, but then took her to the doctor because she wouldn't stop coughing up blood, and her nose bleeded frantically. It turned out her ribs were almost smashed to pieces, a bone was poking her lung, and the other was very close to poking outside of her flesh. The place where the bone was threatning to come out was bumpy, and she was bleeding internally. She gave the doctor the falling down the stairs story, she thought they wouldn't believe her, surprisingly, they didn't. She had surgery, and this time, Peter made sure not to hit her as hard as he did. He was able to get away with it.  
  
This morning, she was about to do her daily chores, and hopefully train herself to withstand pain until Peter came back from work, just to get ready for her daily beating. But what made her stop in her tracks, what made her wake up in the whole entire day, was a single drop of blood.  
  
A small drop of blood, no bigger than a pea, was stained on her sheets, already faded into a maroon color. She was tempted to cover it with the pillow, perhaps he won't see it. But then again, she'd receive more knocks to the head if he didn't like how the bed looked.  
  
Last night, when Peter was sitting on the couch watching TV, she brought him some ice tea, and spilled accidentally on his hand. He was so pissed, she knew what was coming, pow, he socked her face. But she started bleeding like a broken faucet, and Peter seemed pissed off at her for bleeding. Uh oh, if he had actually broken her nose, this would mean another trip to the hospital. The doctors would certainly not believe the falling down the stairs story again. People would talk. All Peter did was gave her some ice, and if he saw her nose was bleeding again. He'd probably give her one of those beatings that left her huddled to the corner, gasping for breath.  
  
Glacia stood there, staring at the stain blankly. Her mind seemed to have drifted elsewhere. Her eyes turned from gray blue to just plain gray. She sighed heavily and sat down on her chair. She rocked the chair endlessly. Thinking of what goddamn excuse to give Peter for the blood. Maybe she could wash it? No, they had no bleach. The washer broke down, and Peter forbided her to leave the house due to a black eye. he didn't want anyone suspecting of abusing his wife.  
  
-Ho ho! You're reeeeeaaally gonna get it, Gla-Gla. He's gonna see this shit and beat the cum out of you-  
  
No, she thought. -Why doesn't he ever let me rest a bit? Why is it always him beating me?-  
  
-Because he's the king. He's your boss, upset him, and live to regret it.-  
  
-But why is it always like this? If he hates me so much, why doesn't he just leave me alone?- She thought.  
  
-Cus you piss him off- Her mind answered. -You piss him off, and you can't live without him. You got no job experience, what is a bitch like you to do in the outside world?-  
  
Then suddenly a crazy thought crossed her mind.  
  
-Run.. away..?-  
  
-NO!- Her mind told her. -You can't! He'll catch you!-  
  
She shook her head, feeling very dumb for just thinking of running away. What would she do?  
  
-He's dangerous..- her mind whispered. -He'll kill you if you stay anyways. Better to die trying to be free, no?-  
  
-Don't listen to it! He'll catch you, and KILL you if you run away. Don't do it!-  
  
-But you'll be free. Look at the table, see the ATM card? Take it. Buy yourself train tickets and get the hell outta here..-  
  
Glacia looked at the ATM card, and just stared. Drifting into space.  
  
-Don't pack your bags, just go, NOW. He'll be here any minute and if he catches you packing, he'll wonder... And he'll want to talk to you *up close*.. VERY *up close*..-  
  
Glacia bit her lip, and stared nervously. Without thinking, she stood from the chair, got dressed appropiately, while her mind raced.  
  
-NO! IDIOT! HE'LL CATCH YOU! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARNED YA!!!-  
  
-No..- Glacia thought. -I don't want any more, I'm gonna go. And nothing you can say will stop me..-  
  
Glacia grabbed her purse, took the ATM card, and slipped it into her purse. She slammed the door open and stepped outside.  
  
It looked so different, so green.. She sniffed the warm air, but it still did not rid her of her fear. What if Norman catched her? What should she do then?  
  
...To be continued... 


	3. Run Away

==Don't Touch Me==

****

**Chapter 3: Run Away  
**

**  
_"This time I won't let you  
  
bring me down  
  
won't let you shut me up  
  
I don't wanna think about you"  
  
-Simple Plan (Don't wanna think about you)_**  
  
Glacia looked around her with wide eyes. It did not feel safe at all. What if one these neighbors saw her outside, and told Peter about it? What then? He'd surely hurt her.  
  
_ -..Nope, babe, he's gonna want to talk to you UP CLOSE..-_  
  
Temptation struck her, she was ready to pivot and go back inside. Shut the door, lay on the floor, and wonder what the hell she had been thinking. But she stayed paralyzed, should she proceed?  
  
_ -God! Woman, what are you thinking? Do you honestly think you'll escape him? What if he comes early from work and SEES you outside.. He'll know. He ALWAYS knows...-  
_  
Glacia took a baby step outside, and another. A jogger passed, and he waved at her. She struggled to smile and waved back. She shut her eyes, and tried to calm down.  
  
_ -You're so strong, Glacia the Glacier..-_  
  
What? Who said that?  
  
_ -You never give up, even if things get hard..-_  
  
It was just a voice in her head. No, not a voice. It was something someone had told her. She just couldn't remember.. Glacia the Glacier? Yes.. Someone nicknamed her like that. But who?  
  
_ -I wish I was like you. All I do is cry...-_  
  
A tear dripped down her cheek. Yes, it was a friend. Someone whom she used to hang out with. but when she got married, she moved far far far away from him..  
  
_ -I'm sorry, I just can't do it..-_ she thought wiping away her tears. -This is too hard..- She felt bad for that friend, he admired her because she never was afraid, but Peter was a different story.  
  
_ -Have you forgotten about me..?-_ the voice inside her said. She shook her head, not worried if anybody might be staring for shaking her head at no one.  
  
_-LIAR-_  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
_ -You're a FUCKING liar. So you were afraid all this time? I went through worse-_ the kind voice had suddenly turned monstrous.  
  
But that voice was right. She remembered her friend. He was always beaten by his stepfather since he was five. He was raped and beaten. His mother never cared for him since she started doing drugs.  
  
She had met him at the park when she was seven. She saw a little boy crying, other boys laughing at him. Calling him a "wussy". Well, they'd be crying too if their stepdaddies had placed their mouths at their "private" spot and broken a glass on their heads. She had come to him that day..  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why are you crying?" small Glacia had asked. The boy looked up at her, his clear blue eyes staring at hers. They were so full of fear, anger, and tears. All the joy a normal child should have is sucked dry from his eyes.  
  
"Mind your own buisness.." the boy had said wiping his face with his sleeves.  
  
"I'm just worried.." Glacia said.  
  
"Well, don't.. I don't need your pity.." the boy said, glancing at her, eyes full of hatred and despair. "See? I don't need your pity!" He tried getting up, but his bony and tired legs failed him. He angrily punched the ground, making his knuckles bleed. He put his knuckles on his mouth, biting them, tearing out small chunks of skin. Tears slipping more faster from his eyes. He had his eyes shut for a moment, when he opened them, he saw a hand very close to his face. He winced, backed away, and yelled "Don't hurt me!" But the hand wasn't clutched, or inso close as to hit him. It was open, and stretched out. It was the girl's hand.  
  
"Let me help you." she said.  
  
The boy's eyes turned softer. He looked at the ground for several seconds, which seemed like ages. Looked at the hand again, he wiped the blood from his right hand on his pants, and took her hand.  
  
End Flashback  
  
It was decided. She was going. She helped that boy years ago, and he'd surely be dissapointed to see her back down. She took normal steps and walked across the street.  
  
_ -But where will I go..?-_ she asked herself. Her mind answered for her.  
  
_ -Jhoto-_  
  
Yes, Jhoto. Peter never wanted to go there. He said that place was full with "man-whores" and bitches in need of money. She knew where the port station was. She'll got to Slateport City, and take a ship to Jhoto. She'll leave the rest when she gets there.  
  
She always walked nervously. Glancing behind her, believing Peter would be there, waiting for her to look behind to scare her. Then God knows what he'll do. But everytime she did, no one was there. Everytime she saw a red civic passing, she almost screamed, she thought Peter had finally found her, but it was always a different person.  
  
She stopped at a "Stop 'N' Go" and called on the Phone Booth. She shakingly inserted the coins, dialed a number to call for a cab, and waited. When the receiver answered, she told them with her voice breaking, that she would like to go to Slateport City.  
  
The cab arrived twenty minutes later. All that time, she had gone inside the shop an buyed herself a Twinkie and a soda to keep herself busy.  
  
The cab driver seemed like he was in his late 30's, he wore worn-out jeans, and a filthy white T-Shirt that read 'I Know I'm going to Heaven cus I passed Hell'. He took the cigarette the had from his mouth, and asked, "Where to, ma'm?"  
  
She took out her ATM card, "I don't have bills, though.. Can we stop on the way to an ATM machine?" The cabby looked at the ATM card as if it was a fake, and nodded. "Umm, okay then.." she stuttered, "Can you take me to Slateport City, please?" The cabby's eyes opened up a little. "Its a far way, ma'm, it'll cost more than a normal drive. You're really sure?" She nodded quickly. The cabby shrugged and Glacia got in the cab.  
  
The drive was quite long, there was really nothing to do for Glacia, except watch the small watch-like cab machine that estimated her amount to pay. After quite a bit of time, the cabby stopped at an ATM booth.  
  
"I'll be right back," Glacia told the cabby and left the car. She stopped in front of the ATM booth, and looked at it. She never really used a machine like this, and the instructions did no good. She just punched in the numbers, after various mistakes, she managed to punch the right number. The machine then asked how much she wanted to take out. She pressed a four, a cero, and a digit, but she changed her mind and deleted the numbers. She punched in a one and a fifty, then a digit. That ought to do it.  
  
When she pressed enter, she half expected the machine to scream 'HALT! SHE'S A THIEF! SHE'S NOT THE OWNER OF THIS CARD! CATCH HER! THIEF!' But all the machine read was 'Thank you! Have a nice day!" She turned to return to the cab, almost bumping into the man waiting behind her.  
  
After almost an hour, she finally reached Slateport. She asked the cabby to drive her to the Port, and when he did, she gave him his amount and tip. She nervously walked inside, knowing there was no turning back now. She escaped, and she has no other choice but to fulfill it.  
  
She walked to a table, where a man was writing down dates on a journal. He looked up, and said "Hello, may I help you?" She swallowed, and stammered, " I would like to get on this ship, please.." The man checked the calendar behind him, nodded and said, "Which region?" She inmediately said, "Phoebe Summers." Oops, the man asked for what region, not her name. She just figured the guy would ask for her name. 'Phoebe Summers' was a friend, she had known her in high school, and Phoebe was just thirteen. She remembered reality, and said "I'm sorry, I believe its Jhoto."  
  
The man nodded and said, "Ah yes. I've been to Jhoto, beautiful region. Unlike Kanto, that place is not even civilized.." the man wrote down something, tore out a ticket and handed it to Glacia. "Just show it to them, that's about it."  
  
Glacia smiled and headed towards the ship, still glancing nervously around. She played with the ATM card between her fingers. Walking towards the trash can, she held out the card. If she used it any more, Peter will trace her. He's a cop, he knows how to look for people.. She let the card drop the trash can, she wiped her hands, and sighed.  
  
She walked towards the entrance of the ship, showed the guard the ticket, and was shown her room.  
  
She expected the ride to last longer, but it just lasted about three hours. At least she was there, ships always made her somewhat seasick.  
  
She exited the ship, and sat down on a bench.  
  
_ -Now what? You came all the way out here, girl, now what?-_ She fidgeted nervously with her purse.  
  
_ -Boy, you're in so much trouble! Peter must be home already, he knows.. And you ran away without knowing what to do! Hahahahaha!-  
_  
That voice was right. She just ran away from home without knowing what to do next. Now what?  
  
Suddenly a tall booth caught her attention. In big words it read 'HELP BOOTH' Should she go there? Will the person be kind, or will her be some man with an attitude.. No, he probably won't care.  
  
_ -That's not like you, Glacia. You always said to try. You never know unless you try...-_ that voice again. Yes, she'll try. And if it fails, at least she tried.  
  
She approached the booth. The man there was reading a newspaper, and she just looked at him, to make sure he had the face of a caring person.  
  
He looked old, but wasn't bald. His small glasses kept on falling down from his nose, but he didn't seem to mind. Then, he suddenly looked up at her and smiled warmly. This eased her mind much more. He kept on smiling and said "May I help you?"


	4. Help From A Stranger

==Don't Touch Me==  
  
==Chapter 4: Help From A Stranger==

**_"I Don't Need Your Hand This Time  
  
I'll Save Myself  
  
Maybe I'll Wake Up For Once  
  
Not Tormented Daily   
  
Or Defeated By You  
  
Just One Night  
  
I Thought I Reached The Bottom"  
  
-Evanescence (Going Under)_**

* * *

The man behind the booth introduced himself as Jay Stowik. He had a warm smile, and seemed to listen to Glacia when she told him her situation.   
  
He would once in a while pat her on the shoulder, to assure her he is still listening.  
  
Glacia kept on using napkin after napkin to blow her nose. When she finished, Stowik stayed quiet for a while, then he replied, "I know a place   
  
where you can spend the night. Look, " he took out a business card from his wallet and wrote down something behind it. "Its a place called 'Daughters And   
  
Sisters', its a place for women in your situation. Just go to this address, its on Blackthorn City. Its a large brown building, just show up on the front door and   
  
the rest the people in charge will take care of it."  
  
She took the card, inspected it. She barely knew how to read addresses, all the numbers seemed to confuse her. Stowik must have noticed,   
  
because he said next, "We're in Olivine City," he took out a map, "Just go up ahead, you'll go right when you reach an dead end, you'll go into Ecruteak City,   
  
hear? Then, go right into you reach a lake. There's a man that can row you to the other side, after you get off the boat, go straight ahead. You'll get in   
  
Mahogany town, then go straight again. There's going to be a train, take it, and tell them you want to go to Blackthorn. Got it?"  
  
She hardly remembered, but she did not want to disturb this kind man. So she nodded. He smiled, and patted her shoulder. "You'll be okay, hear?"   
  
She nodded again, thanked the Stowik and headed off.  
  
When she left the Ship Port, she followed exactly the man's orders. She kept on glancing around this strange town, and stared at the Olivine Gym.   
  
She heard a Steel trainer called Jasmine was the owner. Funny.. How come that rings a bell?  
  
She went to Ecruteak City, and took the boat. She took the train, and was into Blackthorn City. All seemed to go well, but she didn't knew where   
  
the building was located.  
  
She roamed the empty streets and when she checked her watch, she saw it was already nine p.m. She suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't good for a   
  
woman to be out this late. Walking aimlessly, she kept on running into stores that she knows she already passed.  
  
When she was walking, there was a pub up ahead. A man with a small goatee seemed to be limply leaning on the wall. He had such an ugly face   
  
she knew he was drunk. She tried not to notice him, but he looked up and grinned at her.  
  
"Hiyatherelady, youhaveprettaybigtits, wannacomewithmehoney? Wannadothedog? Comeonlady,I'minthemoodforpussytonight. Fuckthedog, lady, **FUCK THE DOG**."  
  
She glanced at the man with terror in her eyes, she turned and walked quickly. After seeing the man was trying to walk to her, she started running.  
  
_ -NO! Oh, why, God? All I wanted to do was to escape from Peter..-  
  
-Talk you UP CLOSE..-_  
  
She stopped at a nearby street corner and leaned on the wall. Tears were threatening to burst out, but she never let them. After a while of wiping   
  
and holding her tears, she started walking again.  
  
She saw an overweight lady, holding a small bag, and wearing a flower dress that seemed to not fit her face.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?" Glacia asked her nervously. "Whadda want?" the lady asked with bitterness in her voice. "I-I-I'm looking for a big brown building, its called 'Daughters and Sisters'. Do you know where it is?"  
  
The lady looked at her disgustedly, "Those community lesbians? God, all they do is feed bitchy and whiny women who don't know how to handle   
  
their husbands. " the lady spat while she talked, almost yelling. "Umm, but can you tell me-" Glacia was interrupted by the lady's yelling, "You're one of them?   
  
Fuck you! Get the' fuck outta my way!" The lady pushed her aside and started walking away. Glacia just stared. Why was she so mean?  
  
Another younger man came and tapped Glacia's shoulder, she quickly turned around, as if he was Peter himself. "Don't listen to her, she's always in   
  
a bad mood. You're looking for 'Daughters and Sisters'?" she nodded, "Okay then, its straight ahead. Big building, you shouldn't miss it." He smiled at her, she smiled back and resumed walking.  
  
She indeed reached the building. It was tall and only had a front door. She expected it to look like a office building, but it looked more like a tall   
  
Motel 6. There was a small voice box, and a button that read 'Press To Talk'. She pressed it slightly. A groggy voice sounded from the box that said, "State your purpose." Glacia cleared her throat, holded the button, and said, "Uh, a man named Jay Stowik told me to come here.." she released the button, waiting for a response. The groggy voice returned, "Did he give you a card?" Glacia told them yes. The voice asked if she had the card, same response. Then the groggy voice said, "Good, take out your card, and on your right, there's a camera, hold it up." Glacia got surprised, she never noticed the camera, it was so noticeable, how could she not see it?   
  
She quickly took out the card and showed it at the camera's lens. The voice from the box said, "Okay then. Please wait while we open you the door."  
  
Someone unlocked the door from the inside, and opened it. The girl who had opened it had long brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and a calm look. The   
  
girl invited her in, and locked the door behind them.  
  
She expected the building to look at least more decent on the inside, but it looked just like the inside of a cheap hotel. Although the inside   
  
looked no better than the outside, women on another room were laughing and acting as if this place was a palace.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Daughters And Sisters." the brown-haired girl said smiling. "What's your name?"  
  
"Umm.." she was about to say Glacia Morgan, but she thought -Why? You ran away from his. Your not HIS property anymore.- She shook her head,   
  
and said, "Its Glacia Hoarfrost.." That was her maiden name before she married Peter, and when she met that boy in the park.  
  
"Oh! You're that girl in the Hoenn region elite four! That is awesome, I'm Jasmine Sandstone, the Olivine Gym leader. Nice to meet you!" Jasmine   
  
shook Glacia's hand eagerly, as if she was Madonna herself. "I've never met anyone from Hoenn, how do you like Jhoto so far?" Jasmine seemed ready to ask   
  
Glacia a million questions, but someone put a hand on her shoulder, Jasmine turned.  
  
Behind Jasmine was a woman that seemed like Glacia's age, she had long light blue hair, cool eyes, and pale skin. "Now, now, Jas. Remember, this is   
  
Daughters and Sisters, new members are here for a reason." the woman said with a smile.  
  
Jasmine looked apologetically at Glacia, bowed her head several times and said, "I'm sorry! Please pardon me, I forgot all about where we are! Sorry!   
  
So sorry!" Glacia took Jasmine's hand, "Hey, come on, why you apologizing?" Jasmine looked up with surprise and said, "Well, its cus since this is Daughters   
  
and Sisters, most of the women arriving new here are supposed to be sad and stuff. So one of our rules is to not disturb the newbies!"  
  
Glacia stared blankly at Jasmine, and started giggling. "Oh, honey. Don't be silly, you weren't bothering me at all!" She was starting to like this place   
  
already. Jasmine's face lightened. The woman behind her extended her hand out to Glacia. "Hello, I'm Karen. Welcome to DS." Glacia smiled at her, then it was   
  
her turn to be surprised. "Oh my God! You're Karen from the Elite Four! Every woman knows about you, you're the toughest female trainer around!" Karen   
  
blushed, "Oh you're just saying that.." Glacia shook her head swiftly, she was surprised at herself how much she was sounding like Jasmine, "Nope, not   
  
saying that just to say, its the truth. Its such an honor! Are you the owner of this place?" Karen looked taken back, and she laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh no, Hun. I'm just helping out the owner! I could never own this place.." Karen just giggled one last time and gasped. "Oh! Ms. Torrains wants to   
  
see you! Oh God, I almost forgot! Please follow me, Glacia." Karen walked to some stairs and walked up, Glacia clumsily followed her. Glacia turned around,   
  
and waved at Jasmine, she squealed with delight and waved back.  
  
_-Such a sweet girl.. I wonder why she's here?-_  
  
Karen took her to a room, opened the door. Inside was an old lady, completely white hair, that was tied up in a bun. She looked like one of those   
  
strict ladies in fairy tales.  
  
"Ms. Torrain, she's here." Karen gestured Glacia to come in. Ms. Torrains smiled at Glacia, and Karen left the room.  
  
"Please sit down, dear." The old lady gestured toward a chair, and Glacia sat down. "Now, I'm sure both Jasmine and Karen welcomed you here. So,   
  
who told you about this place?" Ms. Torrains looked at her wonderingly. Glacia shakingly opened her mouth to speak, "A man named Jay Stowik." Ms. Torrain   
  
nodded, and said, "Ah yes, him. He was my ex husband you know." Glacia's eyes widened. "He may be rid of me, but he still loves to help others." Glacia   
  
nodded slowly, not sure what to say to that. "Anyways, what is your name?" Glacia stammered, "My maiden name is Glacia Liv Hoarfrost. I am mostly known as Glacia Morgan, but I do not prefer it.." Ms. Torrains nodded, "Now tell, me. Why are you here?" Glacia stayed quiet at the question. "Is it about your husband?"   
  
She nodded slowly. "Please tell me about it. I know it won't be easy, but I need you to tell me."  
  
So Glacia did indeed told her. She told her how Peter hit her, how much he mistreated her. His rules, never vomit on the floor or you'll really get it. How he once took a pencil, and jabbed it at her. Although it was not sharp at all, it made her crawl on the floor. How he got the pencil and stuck it in a place no one is suppoused to go. How much it hurt, how much he hit her everyday. That he was a merciless policeman. And how a single drop of blood made her come all this way.  
  
"Glacia, how long did you wait till you searched for help?" the old lady questioned seriously. This was the question Glacia had not hoped for her to ask.  
  
"About, five to six years.." she muttered.  
  
"Well, Glacia. You went through so much, and believe me, its a surprise you're still alive. At least you came, because there are still so many women having to bear abuse. And surprisingly, very few ask for aid."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Jasmine seems like such a happy girl, is she a volunteer here?"  
  
"Oh no, her father abused her so much. One night he hit her so much she couldn't stand it anymore, and she went to my assistant Karen. She brought her here, poor girl, she was so depressed."  
  
Glacia couldn't believe it at first. Jasmine seemed so happy, maybe this place has special healing powers for those abused?  
  
"If one here wants to heal, she must do it in her own will. We are not going to bother with those who refuse to heal. Understand?" Ms. Torrains said, as if reading her mind.  
  
"No, I do want to forget all this."  
  
"Then you must let us help you."  
  
"I will.."  
  
"Now, what will happen first is first. You will be provided a room, you'll have a roommate. For the first six weeks, you will not have to pay for your room, and we'll provide you some counseling. Follow me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, do you have a job?"  
  
Glacia shook her head tiredly, "Peter never let me. He said I was to do his laundry and chores.."  
  
"Do you have any experience in anything at all?"  
  
"Well, I did do cleaning around the house.. That's it.."  
  
"Don't worry, when your six weeks is over, we'll provide you a nice job."  
  
"Thank you so much.. Nobody has ever been this kind to me since I married Peter.." Glacia felt tears rousing.  
  
Ms. Torrains took out a napkin. "Now, don't cry. You're not in that man's prescence anymore. And he will not bother you as long as I'm here, okay?" Glacia nodded quickly.  
  
After some few hours, Glacia was shown into her room. And where she met her new roommate, Pam. Pam had long blonde hair, nice blue eyes, and was as joyous as Jasmine was.Pam was here for the same reason, her husband abused her a lot.  
  
Glacia and Pam seemed to be getting fond of eachother, and Pam always took Glacia out on town. She always tried to persuade Glacia to wear skimpy clothes, and heavy make-up on, Pam always said Glacia had a face that looked 'fun to play with'.  
  
"Aww, come on, girl! Just a little?" Pam had begged earlier that morning. Glacia shook her head, "No, I look terrible. Besides, I think I'm allergic to it. Everytime I put some on, I start having break-outs."  
  
That morning, Pam had taken her to the mall. She always stopped at the women clothes mini-mart, always asking Glacia which clothes she looked better in. When they were walking, there was many booths that selled many different kinds of items: purses, pets, books, jewelry, computers, school supplies, so many to say.  
  
Glacia spotted a booth that interested her, there was a man selling cds. She always had a passion for music, it was so uplifting. She hadn't heard music in ages, and Peter back home had thrown away all of her cds and tapes. She started looking at the booth interested, and found some cds she used to have. She buyed those, and some extra ones. When she turned to meet Pam, she was gone.  
  
Her heart started to pulse rapidly. She was not accustomed to being alone, she felt as if everyone was going to attack her, or worse, Peter would appear. She started walking quickly, checking mostly the make-up booths, hoping Pam would be in one of those. No trace of Pam.  
  
-Calm down! You guys probably got separared! Its not like Peter killed her and now is coming after you, don't be so naive!-  
  
The voice was right, it was no biggie. Just lost, maybe. They'll find eachother sooner or later. She left from the huge crowd of people, and went inside the bathroom.  
  
Finally, some quiet. But then, she realized someone was staring at her. She quickly turned to see, and she saw a man. He was her same size, cigarette in hand, and he kept on staring at her as if she was something out of this planet.  
  
"Err, I think you're in the guys bathroom..." the man said uncomfortably. But wait.. His voice, how come it sounded so familiar. Glacia instead of running out of the wrong bathroom, she looked up at him. Blue hair, icy blue eyes, who was he?  
  
"S-s-s-st.." Glacia just stuttered. The man kept on staring at her, and finally said, "Come again?"  
  
"S-S-S-Steven..?" she stuttered out. The man just looked at her as if she just slapped him.  
  
"Who are--..?" he started, but Glacia had wrapped him in a tight embrace. He looked down at her with surprise, and she didn't care. She finally found him, her friend. That boy who was crying at the playground, whose eyes were filled with so much anger, and how she had managed to tame the beast inside of him. She hugged him tighter, tears finally splashing down her eyes, and soaking his shirt. She looked up at him, eyes with tears floating.The man's expression suddenly calmed down  
  
"..Glacia... Long time no see." he embraced her back. Both stayed there for a while, not caring if anyone stepped in and would tell them to get a room. They stayed standing there, drowning in their own thoughts.  
  
...to be continued..

* * *

* * *


	5. Peter

==Don't Touch Me==

Chapter Five: Peter 

**_

* * *

_** **_"Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
  
Its just a matter how you solve them  
  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
  
I feel I've come to realize  
  
How fast life can be compromised  
  
Step back to see what is going on  
  
I can't believe this happened to you"  
  
-Sum 41 (Hell Song)  
_**

**_

* * *

_** Peter layed back on his sofa, with a thoughtful face, and beer can on his right. The dishes were accumulated on the sink, the beds were unmade, and he hadn't bothered to clean up the house.  
  
_ The bitch didn't bother to clean this fucking mess._  
  
The dining tables were tipped over, and the walls had been pounded on, small droplets of blood stained the walls. Peter drunk another sip of his beer, ignoring the pounding pain on his bloody knuckles.  
  
Well, it seems like the woman actually found the guts to run away. What he couldn't find out was how she did it. Glacia was such a coward, every time he beat her, she cowered on the corners, crying. Of course, she never wailed out loud, he warned her what he'd do to her if she did.  
  
_ Where to start?_  
  
He was a cop, he knew how to track down people. But first, he had to get a hold of himself. Not to let his anger control him. His anger led him to murder that woman he was fucking this morning. They were going at it in his car, and for some reason, her woman face reminded him of the run-away bitch. He had felt so much rage that he had strangled her with his bear hands, then he had dumped her body on the trash bin behind the police station.  
  
First thing he had to do, was to track down the bitch's friends. But she hasn't been in contact with them since four years ago.  
  
_ The bitch probably ran to one of them._  
  
He grinned. Of course, maybe she ran off to their homes. And now one of them must be with her, trying to _protect _her from him. Next thing he had to find out, which one?  
  
Well, there was that little girl Phoebe. She worked with her at this group named the Elite Four of Hoenn. Maybe she ran off to her? There was also Winona, she and Glacia used to go shopping a lot.  
  
_ What if she's with** HIM**?_  
  
He groaned. Of course, _**HIM**_. The boy, the blue-haired sad-eyed boy. She always talked about him, her face always lit up when she saw him. That's why he and Glacia had moved away.  
  
Four years ago, he had beaten the bitch because his food got burned. She took off running to his house crying, the bitch had tattled on him. The boy had left her at his house and came, the Boy had come to Peter's house and attacked him.  
  
No question about it, the Boy was furious. He had broken Peter's jaw, and the Boy had bitten his face a lot. You got to admit, for a skinny person, that Boy knew how to give good beatings. Someone had called the police, and sent the boy to prison. After Glacia had come home, Peter beat her harder than before.  
  
The Boy was supposed to be in prison for five years, but he got out after two weeks. The bitch must have bailed him out.  
  
Yes, the Boy. She surely must have gone to him. Now, the last step to find out, where is he?  
  
He stood up from his couch, tossed the beer can at the trash bin, and went to Glacia's room. He searched through her drawers, ripping and breaking everything inside of them. He found under her bed mattress a worn-out blue book, when he looked inside of it, he realized it was her diary. He read some of the pages, and his face twitched at how she had written and called him a "cock-sucking son-of-a-bitch". In the last page, there was an address and phone number, below them, the name Phoebe was written in it.  
  
He grinned, Phoebe would know where the Boy was. After all, he was her boss, he was the leader of the Elite Four. He closed the book, and slipped it in his pocket. He left to his room and got dressed, then he went downstairs to his police uniform.  
  
He took out a gun, and reloaded it, then he put the safety on. He stepped outside to his car.  
  
The address was confusing, due to Glacia's scribbly handwriting. But he managed to reach the address. When he stepped out, he looked at his address and checked it. The address led to apartments that had plants all around it, and to go inside, he had to go through this gate that was full of rose thorns. It was impossible to go inside without pricking your fingers.  
  
When he reached the apartment room, he looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then knocked. After knocking three times, a tanned girl with brown hair answered the door. She looked at him confused, then her eyes grew wide, remembering who he was, then she attempted to shut the door quickly. He kept it open with his foot, covered the girl's mouth, and got inside himself. He led her by the arm to the living room, and tossed her to a corner. The poor girl's eyes seemed to be filling with tears as he withdrew his gun.  
  
"Are you Phoebe Summers?" he asked her, grinning at seeing the girl's face twitch with fear. She hesitantly nodded. "Is anybody else here? Mother? Father?" she shook her head fearfully.  
  
"Good. Then maybe you can tell me where my bitch is? Is she hiding in here? Be honest, if you are, I might spare your life.."  
  
The girl named Phoebe shook her had slowly, wiping the tears from her face. "I-I-I-I don't know what you are talking about..." she stuttered.  
  
Peter grinned and suddenly he threw over a small table, spilling letters to the floor. "Don't you see I'm not playing, you little cunt?" Phoebe's eyes opened wider and she whimpered, "I swear.. I don't know!"  
  
His face reddened with anger, "You don't know?" she shook her head quickly. "She sent you letters, she must have told you where she was going.." She shook her head again, "No, I haven't heard from her for three months already.."  
  
He grinned at her, "I believe you, you little cunt, maybe she didn't tell you. Maybe she told _**HIM**_.." Her face looked puzzled.  
  
Peter glared at her, "His name is Steven Stone. He was your boss, wasn't he?" she nodded.  
  
"Good, where does he live?" Phoebe swallowed, as if talking now was a difficult task.  
  
"He lives at this sketchy part of town, Brown Street. The apartment is called 'Brown Apt.'. But I doubt you'll find him there.." she stammered.  
  
Peter's eyebrow raised in frustration, "Why?" She struggled again, "Because he's at Jhoto Region.. He went there for some Elite business, I don't understand that stuff myself.."  
  
Peter smiled in satisfaction, "The Whore Region?" she nodded. He put away his gun, and picked up the table he toppled over. Phoebe still crouched on the corner. He took out his gun and waved it at her threateningly, "This never happened. If you tell, remember, I'm a cop. I can track you down, put this gun on your little mouth, and blow out all your fucking teeth in one shot, got it?" she nodded quickly, wiping away her last tears.  
  
He put his gun away for good, and left the apartment. Leaving Phoebe on the corner, leaving her to shake in fear.  
  
Peter enjoyed that. He loved making people feel small compared to him. Especially his co-workers, they always respected him, maybe because he was so bad-tempered.  
  
When he had arrived home that day, and found out the bitch had run away and stolen his ATM card, he filed her for credit card scam. Now all the police members in Hoenn will be looking for her, even those whorey Officer Jenny twins.  
  
_ Ah, so the bitch was smart. She probably went to The Boy and they ran off to Jhoto since she knew they would be looking for her here.  
_  
He smiled at himself in the car mirror, and started whistling. Extremely satisfied that he had found out his bitch's game.

* * *


	6. Steven

==Don't Touch Me==  
  
Chapter Six: Steven

* * *

**_"You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you....  
  
I'm trying so hard not to think of you  
  
But who  
  
Can decide  
  
What they dream  
  
-Evanescence (Taking Over Me)  
  
"I believe in you  
  
And I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live  
  
To breathe  
  
You're taking over me."  
  
-Evanescence (Taking Over Me)_**

* * *

Glacia couldn't find Pam in the mall, besides, she wanted to be alone with her big find. Steven suggested maybe Pam had gone back to DS, so they both walked outside.  
  
Glacia held his arm, and hugged it tighter while they talked. She felt so happy, finally, after four years of not seeing him. He didn't seem to have changed at all, his blue hair still had remained soft, his eyes still seemed tranquil, and his skin was still pale. The only thing that seemed to change about him was that he now smoked. She wondered if he had remembered her at all?  
  
"So, you ran away?" he asked her looking surprised while flicking off his used cigarette and taking out another one.  
  
"Yeah.." she nodded looking embarassed, her grip on his arm loosened.   
  
_Sheesh, now he'll think you're an idiot. He'll ask you why didn't you ran away sooner._ Glacia yelled at her mind to shut up.  
  
"Why didn't you came to me? I would have kicked his ass.." he said looking sad all of a sudden.  
  
"I-I-I didn't want to bother you.. You'd end up going to jail again, and I don't have money to bail you out again.." she said with a bitter face, remembering how he had gone and attacked Peter.  
  
"Its no bother. Did you think just cus I'm a stick boy that I can't handle him?" he said, almost yelling. Glacia's eyes looked awfully hurt, tears began swimming in her eyes.  
  
Steven's scornful face suddenly went soft, and he embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, its not your fault. Its mine, I should have taken you away from him. I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend." her face now looked angry, "What? You think that just cus he's my problem he's your problem too? You couldn't do anything, and don't apologize for anything. You ARE a good friend, damnit!" she yelled.  
  
She thought Steven would get angry and start yelling at her back, but he just grinned, "You haven't changed at all, Glacia the Glacier." She suddenly blushed, "I'm sorry for yelling.. I just can't stand it when you're so down on yourself.. You're a great guy, really. Peter was my problem, not yours."  
  
"But friends are always suppoused to be there for eachother. Not just stand there and watch their friends get the crap beaten out of them by some asshole." he said sadly, his face depressing again.  
  
"You ARE here for me. You're not standing and watching me. Okay?" she smiled at him and held his hand.  
  
He smiled at her and took the cigarette out of his mouth, "You're such a strong girl. Unlike me, I wish I was as brave as you." She grinned at him, "You beat Peter. That's brave enough for me." They both started laughing, until someone called Glacia's name. They both turned to see Pam catching up to them.  
  
"Glacia, girl! I was looking EVERYWHERE for you, girl!" Pam giggled as she reached her. Glacia grinned at Pam, "I was too, sorry if I didn't wait for you." Pam shrugged, "No biggie." She looked at Steven and smiled, looking as if she found a new husband, "Hi!" she said cheerily. Steven just grunted.  
  
"Oh! Pam, this is Steven! He's my friend from a long time ago!" Glacia said, holding his arm again. "Awww, he's already yours? Oh well! I'll get myself another one." Glacia grinned, and Steven's eyes filled with sadness. "Oh, and Steven, this is Pam, she's my new friend at DS." Steven's eyes lit up again, as if just waking up. He nodded at her and looked at the ground, Glacia had the great suspicion Pam or her had said something that made him seem so sad.  
  
The three of them walked to the DS building, Glacia and Pam both talking, and Steven just walking ahead of them. When they reached the DS building, they saw Jasmine walking out with her small purse. Glacia waved at her, "Hiya Jasmine!" She looked up, smiled at her and ran towards her, giving Glacia a hug. "Hiya!"  
  
Glacia smile at her, Jasmine was so innocent. How can some asshole have the nerve to hit someone as pure as her? Jasmine also embraced Pam, and when she looked at Steven, her eyes grew dreamy. "Hello, I know you.." she said blushing furiously. Steven patted her head, not knowing what to say. "You're that cool Steel trainer aren't you? I train steel too!" she said warmly. "Oh, you're Jasmine, I thought you were older." Jasmine blushed, it seemed as if she crushed hard on him.  
  
Steven flicked off his cigarette, "I have to go now." Glacia's heart seemed to weigh her down, already? But they just met.. "Don't you want to stay longer? We got a lot of catching up to do.." Steven looked at her strangely, "But aren't guys not allowed in there?" Glacia shook her head, and he shrugged, "Okay, I'll stay, but..." he started reaching into his pocket, then he looked inside his shirt pockets, and started looking around as if he had lost something important. Pam tapped his shoulder, when he turned, she held out a new cigarette to him. He gratefully took the cigarette and lighted it. "Okay, I'll stay. Just don't make me do anything queer, okay?" Glacia smiled and nodded.  
  
When the three entered, Glacia invited Steven to dine with the rest of the woman. The meal was great, except for the part that Steven had all the women coughing and hagging due to his excessive smoking. Glacia showed him her room, feeling like a child showing her daddy her good school grades. They both talked for a bit longer, without any disturbances. She thought he had a girlfriend, but she found out he wasn't interested in relationships. He was still the Hoenn Champion, and he still lived in the same apartments he always lived.  
  
After a while, they both decided to walk outside in the night instead. Being indoors somehow made him uncomfortable, being outdoors was nice, but Steven had a habit of smoking cigarette after cigarette when he was outside. When they were walking outdoors, everyone confused them for a couple. But as Glacia held his arm, she felt good people thought that Steven was her fiance. He was pretty cute and he's nice, any woman that would be his would probably one of the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
While she held his arm, she remembered the times when they were young..  
  
_**Flashback**  
  
Seven-year old Glacia waited for him in the playground, the place they always met. Steven was pretty late, and this worried her. Maybe his Dad was keeping him up?   
  
Finally, she saw Steven walking towards her, with his face down. When he reached her, he just nodded at her slightly.  
  
"What's the matter..?" Glacia had asked.  
  
Steven shook his head once more, staring down at the ground. She gently lifted his face, just to see his right eye swollen and small drops of blood running down from it.  
  
"He hit you again.." she said quietly and caressing his hair.  
  
"No, its not bad." he said pressing his finger into his injured face.  
  
"You have to tell your mom.."  
  
"No, she doesn't listen. All she does is sleep."  
  
"You can't let this guy hit you around all the time.."  
  
Suddenly, Steven raised his head up, eyes raging, and yelled "But what can I do?" Glacia stepped back startled, but returned to normal at seeing Steven's face full of regret. "Sorry.." he murmured.  
  
Glacia stared. Steven was a difficult person to talk to. He usually yelled and didn't open up. But she wasn't giving up, he was just like this because his Dad hit him and Steven just grew to be aggressive. Even if he was going to yell at her every time she offered help, she wasn't going to give in. This boy needed help, and if she didn't help him, she feared no one would.  
  
"I'm worried about you. What if he ends up.. you know.. Making you go away..?" Glacia murmured, Steven just looked at her confused. She looked down at the floor and said softly, "What if he ends up hurting you so bad you're gonna have to go? What if he does that?" she satrted weeping, "What will happen if you don't tell anyone and you end up going to the doctor?"  
  
Steven reached up and hugged her tightly. "I won't." he whispered to her ear, "I'll make it. I'm a survivor. If you can stand what your own grandfather does to you, then so can I." She smiled at him.  
  
Her grandfather used lived with her family, mostly because the old man couldn't get a job, so her parents were helping him. Unfourtunately, the man often went to Glacia's room and touched her in many places. She told Steven about this, but she didn't tell her parents. She thought they wouldn't believe her, that this was her fault.  
  
Steven began growing an admiration for her, mostly because she stayed strong and didn't cry. He said she was a 'strong girl'. Glacia often told her she wasn't 'strong', she just grew used to it.  
  
Glacia wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Steven. He just stared, he often never really knew what to say when she cried. "I'm sorry, " she apologized. I'm such a big baby," He shook his head, "Nah, everybody cries once in a while.. I wish I couldn't cry, though. It hurts my eyes." he pressed his hand against his battered eye, making more blood pour out.  
  
She just stared at him, hoping she could do more than to comfort him. He really needed help.  
  
**End Flashback**_  
  
"Glacia..?" she heard Steven's voice, she finally looked up.  
  
"I think you were falling asleep. Am I really that boring?" he joked, and she laughed.  
  
They were walking to a Cafe, and inside, Glacia could see only friends laughing out loud inside. When they entered, she sat down on the seat nearest to the window. She heard behind her a girl humming, when she turned around, she saw a dark haired eleven-year old. The girl's father was busily writing on a napkin, with a far-away look on his face. That man looked very familiar.  
  
Steven walked over the man and said, "Hi, Lance."  
  
Lance? Was that the man's name? She heard Peter say that name once, and she recognized that face.  
  
Of course, now she remembers.. Lance was one of those scary friends Peter had. Lance used to arrive at her house with other men and get drunk. She remembered he always would come in and give her such a sad face, as if he felt sorry for her. Once, her thumb was broken, and when he saw her hand wrapped in bandages, he gave her fifty dollars for her to get it fixed. She always had wondered why would a concerned man be friends with someone so brutal as her husband?  
  
After two months, she realized Lance wasn't coming to Peter's feasts. When she asked Peter, all he told her was that Lance was an asshole. She never dared to ask Peter why he called him that.  
  
When Steven stood by Lance's side, the girl cried out Steven's name and hugged him. Glacia recognized the girl, that was Lance's daughter, what was her name again? Yoko?  
  
The man named Lance looked up at Steven and said a small "Hi." back. As soon as Yoko saw Steven, she cried out his name and hugged him. Steven smiled down at her and hugged her back, they both seemed to really be attached to eachother. Yoko let him go and started to sit down again, but when she saw Glacia, she gave her a look with much loath on it. Glacia chuckled, she knew Yoko had a huge crush on Steven and probably thought Glacia was his girlfriend.  
  
Steven invited her to sit down in Lance's table, so she did. What dissapointed her though was that Lance never seemed to recognize her. Or maybe he was pretending not to recognize her?  
  
Steven and Lance both were drinking their coffee, but not saying a word to eachother. Glacia just drank her coffee alone, ignoring the hateful glances Yoko gave her.  
  
Glacia looked at her watch and realized she had to go, she left both Lance and Steven alone at the cafe, and walked alone to the Daughters and Sisters building.  
  
The next day when she was searching for her purse, she ran into her ring. The ring Peter had given her, the ring Peter had proposed her with, the ring that he claimed was worth a new car.  
  
She had looked at the ring so admiringly, really believing that ring was worth thousands. She had asked him why he had done that for her.  
  
_ "Because I love you, Glacia."_  
  
Yes, he had loved her back then. And he had made love to her countless times, but that was the old times. She had been a spunky chick that took no bullshit from others. Now she was a frightened woman, with scars on her legs, and healing bruises all over her face. She resisted the urge to cry and put the diamond-looking ring back to her purse.  
  
She roamed all over town looking for a pawn-shop, which ended up being a waste. When she had found one, the dealer inside had told her that the ring was indeed not worth a fortune. She chuckled silently, she expected this, how could she not? She was such a fool for having believed that worthless shit from Peter.  
  
The dealer's best offer was forty dollars, she refused it and started to walk out the door, until a song playing from their radio captured her attention.  
  
_"...I am now  
  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am"_  
  
Glacia listened attentively to the song, for some reason, she felt as if the very words comforted her. She walked towards the dealer and asked, "What's that song?"  
  
The dealer looked at her strangely then said, "I don't know. But this says.." he took out a CD case and handed it to her. The title said Christina Aguilera, and when she looked behind it, she found out the song's name was 'Reflection'. "How much for this?" she asked the dealer. The dealer shrugged and said it was at least nine dollars. She took out the ring from her purse and handed it to the dealer, "I don't have any money with me now, but will you trade?"  
  
The dealer watched the ring, smiled and nodded. Glacia joyfully took the CD and smiled, hugging it. She left the pawn shop happily and couldn't wait to get home to listen to it over and over again.  
  
To be continued..

* * *


	7. Finding Glacia

**==Don't Touch Me==**  
  
Chapter Seven: Finding Glacia

* * *

**_"Everytime we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that i get  
  
But i haven't missed you yet  
  
Every room-mate kept awake  
  
By every silent scream we make  
  
All the feelings that i get  
  
But i still don't miss you yet "  
  
-Three Days Grace (I Hate Everything About You)_**

* * *

Peter watched the cool looking water outside from his room window. He was currently aboard a ship that was taking him to Jhoto. He took his bottle of beer and took a huge gulp out of it. If he was going on a search trip, he was going to need all the booze his body could hold.  
  
He walked out of the ship when hearing the room service woman calling out from a microphone that the ship has reached Olivine City. He looked around at the different booths and thought _-If I was a desperate little cunt running away from my husband, what would I do?-_  
  
Suddenly, the HELP BOOTH answered his question. Glacia was a fearful person, she barely ever found out what to do by herself. She would most likely do a silly thing such as ask for help.  
  
_ -Ha, you're such a little wussy, Glacia..-_  
  
There was an old man behind the counter, he had thick glasses that he almost seemed something out of a cartoon. The tag on his shirt read 'Jay Stowik'. Peter walked up to a phone booth and started looking through a thick directory book. He looked up Stowik and then he found his address, satisfied, he wrote down the address on his hand and walked off. Knowing he was going to get nearer to the little bitch that ran from him.  
  
He rented an hotel near Stowik's home, and he stood near the window. He waited paciently, smoking and chewing on his cigarette as hours passed by. Finally, he saw a red Jeep park in the garage of the old man's home.   
  
The old man stepped out of the car and left to his house. Peter grinned, he's got him.  
  
He put out his cigarette and left his hotel room. He walked across the street grinning maliciously, he couldn't wait to have another feeble human being begging for his mercy.  
  
When he reached the Old Man's home, he looked around once again and circled around his home checking if anyone else was there. He heard some laughing coming from a television inside, so the Old Man must be watching tv, not knowing what was coming.  
  
Peter knocked on the door and he heard footsteps rushing. As soon as the door opened, he saw the same old man, but without his glasses and wearing raggedy worn-down clothes. Peter pushed the old man inside and stepped in, then closed the door.  
  
"Are you Jay Stowik?" Peter asked in a bored tone. The old man nodded.  
  
"Good. I'm just here to ask you some questions.." Peter took out his wallet and showed the old man a picture of Glacia. "You helped her, didn't you?" the old man looked confused.  
  
"She came to you asking for help, where did she go?" the old man shook his head, "I don't know!" he said. Peter grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him up, "Her name is Glacia, she probably asked you for help. Where is she?" he tightened his grip on the man.  
  
"Tell me you old bastard." Peter asked cooly as he landed his fist unto the old man's stomach. With this, the old man gave Peter the address to Daughters and Sisters and Peter let go of the old man. He left to the kitchen and looked through the drawers until he found the old man's kitchen gloves. They were baby blue and had pink stripes running on them, Peter chuckled as he put them on and walked towards the old man.  
  
He shoved the old man down to the basement, where he wore his gloves, took some duct tape and gagged the old man. The he grabbed the him, and bit his neck. He ground and licked the blood off, savoring the sticky liquid and getting his clothes stained with blood.  
  
After some hours, Peter came upstairs and looked around the old man's home. He pulled a water hose out of a nearby closet and then he dragged it down to the basement. In there, he pumped water at the dead man and washed away the dark blood. In the basement, he found a pair of crutches. These might come in handy for a disguse, he grinned and took both of the crutches.  
  
He took a large trash bag and stuffed the old man inside with the kitchen gloves, to prevent any fingerprints. As a policeman, he knew what he always looked for in a murder. He knew exactly what clues always gave the killer away.  
  
After he buried the old man's body on the backyard's garden and buried the shovel and the bloody gloves too.  
  
He took the crutches and walked to his hotel room slowly, and he practiced on using them inside his room.   
  
_..To be continued.. _


	8. Events

**==Don't Touch Me==**  
  
Chapter Eight: Events  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First, I would like to thank all you peeps who reviewed and read this fic. I would first like to make clear that this is not a fic to torture anybody. Just so other peeps can relate to this, because there are so many people who go through hard things like this. Second, I am writing this for Moonlit Shadow, whose review really inspired me to keep on writing this. That is all, thank you for reading, and if you can, review.**

* * *

_**"When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home  
All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore"  
-Celine Dion (All By Myself)**_

* * *

The women at Daughter's And Sisters hogged over Glacia's newly brought CD. She literally had to hide th CD because mostly all of the women there were fans of Christina Aguilera.  
  
As she was walking down the hallways hoping not to attract any attention, Karen called her. "Ms. Torrain wants to see you."  
  
Glacia wondered why, has she made a mistake or something? "You're not in trouble or anything," Karen said as if reading her mind.  
  
She walked over to Ms. Torrain's office and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, and Ms. Torrain nodded. She invited Glacia to sit down as she looked through a stack of papers.  
  
"Glacia, you've been here for a month already, am I correct?" she nodded and Ms. Torrain continued, "Do you feel you're doing any process?" Glacia nodded gladly, she knew she was already a whole new person since she came. "Then you are now in the stage which you may need to get a job." Ms. Torrain took out a stack of papers from under her table. "There are some jobs available, all you have to do is show up. If you reach their expectations, they will keep you."  
  
Glacia took one of the papers Ms. Torrain handed her and she looked through the list. "I have also gotten you an apartment, its not far from here. That way, you can feel secure and that you can reach us whenever you need to. Of course, we can't pay for your montly bills. That's why you need a job."  
  
Glacia understood this, of course. Daughters and Sisters can't take care of her forever. This is just a place where they help you on your feet again then let you go on your own way. This was not a place where they took care of you.  
  
"By the way, Glacia. Daughters And Sisters is going to have a picnic party. Its basically a fund raiser. Since you are one of our most recovered women, I would be honored if you came." Ms. Torrain smiled at her.  
  
Glacia nodded proudly, a picnic party? This meant all the girls were going to be there. Of course she was going to come, this was such a great event. And she would do anything for the place where these kind women helped her.  
  
Ms. Torrain dismissed her and Glacia left to her room. There, she listened to her CD and fell asleep on her bed.  
  
She dreamed a terrible nightmare, she dreamed she was running. She was running from fire, and that it was burning her. She saw in horror how the flames licked and peeled her skin away. She could even see the white of her bone on her arm, she knew the fire was devouring her. She curled into a ball, begging for the pain to stop. She suddenly saw blood running between her legs. She screamed when she saw the flames form Peter. He laughed and with his flaming hands he touched her, burning the skin he touched. He laughed even harder when she screamed.  
  
_ -You thought you could run away, huh?-_  
  
She tried to scream to tell him no.  
  
_ -What will he think?-_  
  
_ -I'll tell you what I think. I think a little burn should calm you down.-_ Peter landed a fist on her stomach, she watched as how his flaming fist dug into her stomach and rip it open. Dark blood smeared from his hand and dripped into the floor. Then Peter aimed his fist at her face.  
  
She suddenly woke up, her face was soaked in sweat and she breathed heavily. She calmed down at hearing the sweet song playing from her CD player. She layed down and exhaled, she wondered why she had that dream. She remembered of her fear of him finding her, but she shook her head. Peter wouldn't go through so much trouble just to teach her a lesson.  
  
She grabbed her purse and headed outside, maybe taking a nice walk will calm her down. She took out the job papers she was handed earlier and looked through them again. Maybe she should take advantage now and try to get herself one of the jobs the paper was offering.  
  
The one she was going to try out first was going to be a clothing store. Maybe this won't be so bad, she did a lot of sewing and cleaning at home, this should be a breeze. The store opened in one hour so she decided to make the best of it and buyed herself a hot dog in the park.  
  
She gave a little surprised jump when someone lightly hit her on the back of her head. To her relief, it was just Steven. "Hi." he said to her, he looked awfully happy.  
  
Glacia smiled at him and greeted him back, she saw that he was not alone however. Sidney and Wallace were accompanying him. She smiled at them both, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Wallace shrugged, "We're just here to settle some business." Sidney nodded, "We have to renew our Gym Leader and Elite Four licenses. Its a pain."  
  
Wallace was one of the Gym Leaders in Hoenn, he was often found on the school grounds with Flannery, one of his best friends. Glacia often wondered if they were together, but they both denied it. Wallace often said, "She's not my type." And Flannery said, "I don't like men."   
  
Sidney was in the Elite Four and they've also been friends also for quite a long time. They met at Detention at sixth grade. Glacia was in detention due to cheating on a test, and Sidney was there due to fighting. When she asked him why, he said cus some punks had called him a 'wussy'. Glacia often admired Sidney, he was always so honest and totally fearless.  
  
They all walked around town talking, and they passed stores. One odd thing about it was that it seemed as if Sidney was always nudging Steven for every little thing. When Steven offered to drive her to her job, Sidney glared at him and nudged him.  
  
Steven drove everybody home and drove her to her job, there, she thanked him and left inside to hopefully begin.  
  
The job went well, she knew how to fold sheets professionally and wash clothes. The manager was impressed with her work, he asked her to stay. This made Glacia happy, finally, a job. Something she could finally pay her debts with. This almost meant that she was moving on, a world without Peter, that sounded nice..  
  
She came home to her new apartment. She watched from her new window and smiled at the view. How pleasant, to finally live in a home without nobody tormenting her. Home, where she's suppoused to be. Her apartment was quite empty. The only furniture she had was her bed and a phone. She vowed to buy more furniture when she gets more money.  
  
Suddenly, a question came out from nowhere..  
  
_ -Will you get youself another man..?-_  
  
She never thought about that. Are all men evil? Nah, Steven was a man, and he never hurt her. So that meant not all men were evil.  
  
_ -He'd make a nice boyfriend....-_  
  
She shook that thought off. Steven? Her boyfriend? No, he was just a friend. Nothing more, right?  
  
Well, she had been feeling emotions toward him that she never had felt before. Not even for Peter. Steven always had helped her and he seemed to always be so concerned about her. Nobody had ever cared this much about her since her parents died.  
  
Maybe Steven did love her? Could all his kindness be his way of telling her his feelings for her? She looked out of the window thinking. Was she actually starting to fall for her best friend?  
  
Her thoughts were broken when the phone rang, she picked it up and it was Ms. Torrain, she sounded quite anxious.  
  
"Glacia..?"  
  
"Yes, its me."  
  
"I wanted to ask you, you said earlier that Mr. Stowik helped you, am I correct?" Glacia said yes, "Well, there's something that happened and God, I hope this has nothing to do with you."  
  
Glacia listened carefully as Ms. Torrain told her about Stowik. She gripped the telephone harder as she heard he was found dead on his basement. With bite marks all around him.  
  
_ -Peter used to bite you a lot..-_  
  
When she hung up, Glacia screamed and covered her face. Tears dripped from her eyes as she asked herself why. She knew now. She was always wrong.  
  
Peter was indeed looking for her. She knew he had lost the last bit of his sanity, and she knew Peter is now capable of hurting anybody who helped her. Peter was going to hurt ANYONE who stood in his way of getting to her. And then one name suddenly rang in her mind, the one man who would go to any measures to protect her. The one man she had fallen in love with.  
  
_ -Steven... God, what have I gotten you into..?-_  
  
...To be continued... 


	9. Fear

**==Don't Touch Me==**

**Chapter Nine: Fear**

* * *

**_  
"Last time I talked to you,  
you were lonely and out of place._**

**_You were looking down on me,  
lost out in space._**

**_Laid underneath the stars,  
strung out and feeling brave._**

**_Watch the riddles glow,  
watch them float away._**

**_Down here in the atmosphere,  
garbage and city lights,  
you gotta save your tired soul,  
you gotta save our lives."  
- Somewhere Out There  
_**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to add a small commentary if you don't mind. I would like to apologize for the long delay to my dear readers. Of course, I really have no good reason. And writer's block is of course no good reason for me not to update this story accordingly, since I vowed you all I'd do my best to finish this. Anyways, sorry for my tedious delay. 

-CaRtOON

* * *

Glacia walked back and forth in her room nervously, playing with her fingers and biting the skin around the nails. She tried to think of what to do. 

She felt fear rise in her again. She was wrong, she was not over this. She was still a ticking time bomb, once small hint of alarm and bam, fear takes over her.

Should she go back to Daughters And Sisters?

_-Calm down! You're making a mountain out of a molehill!-_

Glacia layed down on her bed with a sigh. Yes, she should calm down. Probably Stowik was murdered and it was just a coincidence. It can't be Peter, no its impossible. He wouldn't MURDER anyone just like that. No, he's smarter than that.

_-He probably went insane when you ran away..-_

She shook off the thought. No, nobody was in danger. She was overreacting. This was all a coincidence, just a stupid coincidence..

She gave a small shriek when someone knocked on the door. She staggered quickly to the kitchen and roamed through her drawers. She cursed silently when she saw them all empty. She opened a drawer forcedly and took out her kitchen knife. She gripped the knife in her hand and silently walked towards the door. She started turning the door knob quietly and slowly, then she swung it open fiercely and gripped the knife harder.

She saw that the people who have been knocking were just Wallace and Brawly, both backed away startled at the knife Glacia held. She suddenly dropped it and laughed nervously, "Oh my God, you guys scared me!" She picked up the knife but held it down as to assure them. "I'm sorry you guys.. I just err..." She did not want to tell them she suspected Peter was after her, she didn't want anybody else getting in danger because of her..

"I was just trying out my new silverware." She stammered, hoping they'd buy that.

"We thought you were going to lash out on us." Wallace said, still staring at the knife. "But it doesn't matter, we heard the dude who helped you was murdered. We just stopped by to make sure you were okay." She smiled at them, and then she looked at Brawly. "Hello, Brawly. Oh my God! You've grown so much!" She clapped her hands together, the last time she saw him he was around fourteen years old. Brawly grinned, "Yeah, my dad's beatings toughened me up." He laughed.

Glacia heard Brawly's father was a heavy drinker, but she never quite believed it. Brawly's father seemed professional, if that's the case, then looks are very deceiving.

"By the way, Brawly, what are you doing here in Jhoto?" she asked him.

"He's living with me," Wallace answered, "Flannery literally forced Brawly to stay with me since his dad was beating him." Brawly grinned, "Yeah. She's pretty pushy sometimes, but she's just concerned." Glacia nodded, "Yes, you should be thankful for having a caring friend like her. You're going to ask her out?" Brawly shook his head, "She's just a friend to me. Besides, I'm not really into girls." He shrugged.

Suddenly, Sidney and Steven came up to the door. Her face lightened, "Hi, Steven!" He waved at her lightly, and she noticed Sidney looked like he was in a bad mood. She didn't ask though, when he was in a bad mood, it meant no one was allowed to talk to him.

"I heard something happened, you okay?" Steven asked her, Sidney glared at him.

"Yes, I'm okay.." she said sullenly, remembering she has to somehow lose Steven. If Peter was really after her, then she'd have to get Steven out of this mess.

"I have to go to work now." this was the fastest excuse she had to get rid of him. Steven looked at his watch, "Its just eight. You go at twelve, you're going earlier?" She nodded, hoping he'd buy this.

As she walked to work, Steven catched up with her. "Are you okay? You seem a hundred miles away.." She stared at him and shook her head. "No, I'm okay, really.." he didn't believe her. "Oh come on, I heard this guy that helped you out got killed. You're grieving aren't you?"

_-I wish I could tell you the real reason I'm so scared...-_

"Yes. I'm feeling a little woozy.." she replied clutching her head, trying to fool him.

"You should stay home."

She panicked at the thought, she couldn't go home.

_-Peter is waiting for you.-_

"No! I can't! I have to go to work, or I won't get a raise." she quickly replied. She tried walking past but she stumbled, when she regained her balance, she tried smiling at him to make him know she was alright.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, you look beat. If you feel bad, go home or something." Steven shrugged, turned and left.

Glacia walked quickly to the clothing store. The whole day her mind was on Peter, and she wondered if he really was after her. She accidenllay pricked her finger while she was sewing, then she got yelled at for not paying attention. What a day.

She walked briskly to her house. She was so scared of going there, what if Peter was waiting? He would show her no mercy if he was so pissed off. And what about Steven? He wouldn't show any mercy to him either.

-You're an idiot! How could you? Dragging a loved one down with you?-

When she was walking home, she saw Steven just standing there. As if waiting for her. She walked slowly towards him.

"What do you want?" she asked, forgetting to use her manners.

"You look upset, I just got worried." he shrugged.

She had to get rid of him, somehow. She couldn't drag him down with her too, he'd get hurt if she stayed with him any longer. Peter would kill him if he found out.

"Its nothing.",she lied. "I just have a headache." she stayed silent, and hoped Steven would just go away.

"This is more than Stowik's death, isn't it? Something happened that's gotten you shaken up. You look like Hell."

Glacia shook her head, "I'm just having a bad day.."

"Then why did Wallace and Brawly ound you holding a knife?" He crossed his arms, knowing he had her trapped. "You thought it was somebody else."

"No, it was nothing. I was just.. Its none of your business.." she started walking away from him.

Steven sighed. "Its got to do something with Peter, doesn't it?"

Glacia stopped and glared at him, "What makes you think that?" she hissed at him, and he shrugged.

"Peter is looking for me." she said tearfully, "He's going to stop at nothing to get me, and he's going to hurt you.." She had to tell him the truth, otherwise he'd probably would still be around with her. Hopefully this would scare him away, away from her. Away from Peter's hateful clutches.

"If he finds out you've been with me, and so good to me. And protecting me, he's going to do something bad." Steven stayed emotionless, as if what she had just said made no sense.

"Stay away from me." she whimpered and took small steps away from him. "Because of my mistake, you're going to get hurt very very bad.. Unless you stay away. I won't be able to bear it if something happens to you because of me." She turned and ran as fast as she could to her home.

As soon as she reached her small woeful apartment, she shut the door. Then she tossed her purse across the room with a frustrated scream and leaned on the wall.

She gasped few times and sat down in the floor. She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

**_...to be continued.._**

* * *


	10. Angry Man

**Don't Touch Me  
  
Chapter 10: Angry Man**

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is almost finished, sugs. Just around hmm.. around four chapters left? But I'll try to finish this one. Since I gotta catch up on the other fics._**

* * *

Peter slowly walked towards the Daughters and Sisters building, grinning at himself. He checked the address again, making sure it was the exact same address the old man had told him.  
  
How easy that fool was. Peter knew, as a policeman, knew to demand respect. It was very easy, all you basically have to do is look at them straight in the eye and never blink. That's what he had learned from his father.  
  
He remembered how that son-of-a-bitch barged into the house, he was always so fucking drunk, and so fucking horny. He always broke his beer cans on his head, and he loved to see him whimper on the floor. He used always the same intimidating strategy; look straight in the eyes and never blink, and make sure you're standing. This shows off that you are superior, and Peter loved doing this. He loved letting those weak shitheads know who was the boss around here.  
  
He used to be the weak one when he was younger. His father never spared him any mercy, and Peter was always left crawling and vomiting blood while his father laughed and spat curse words at him. He chuckled as he remembered, how his father loved to torture him. But he got what he deserved in the end.  
  
On the night of his honeymoon, when Glacia was asleep, he slipped out of the room with a wide grin on his face.  
  
He left on his car to his Father's home and knocked on his door. As soon as that old bastard opened the door, Peter had pushed him deep inside the house and stepped inside.  
  
His father was old and Peter had no problem dealing with him. And Peter enjoyed so much seeing his own father look up at him in fear. Revenge was so sweet.  
  
All he had to do was break his father's arms and legs with one blow of his fist and his father was already crying. Peter loved how he had slowly cut his arms, and he loved how blood trickled from his father's veins. Peter had slowly cut off his Father's fingers and squeezed his fucking balls until tears poured out of the old man's eyes.  
  
The old man deserved it anyways. He had put Peter through this misery and he got what he deserved. But oh god, what he loved best was making him scream so hard. His Father had screamed as loud as Stowik had.  
  
As you all know, there is a special place in men where it hurts to be even lightly hit at. And that was the place where Peter loved to bite at. It always made men at your mercy, always made them plead for mercy.  
  
Peter giggled quietly, loving how their deafning screams had filled the air. And he giggled louder thinking of what he'd do to poor poor Glacia when he gets his hands (or shall we say _teeth_?) on her.  
  
He would have appreciated doing this to her father too, Mr. Hoarfrost. He -hated- how that son-of-a-bitch always seemed to put his nose in his business.  
  
"You best not hurt her if you know what's good for yer, son." he had said. "Remember, she's my daughter. Treat her well."  
  
"Oh, she may be your daughter, but she's my woman." Peter had snarled.  
  
Glacia's family had departed from the face of the earth on November 23, 1995. Her father, mother, and younger brother had been returning from a fishing trip. And they were all laughing and wishing Glacia had come along, saying that her little brother had almost fished a giant catfish.  
  
That's when an Premup Truck had taken a careless turn and as a famous poet once said, that's the end of that.  
  
The truck had crushed them all to pieces and the sight had not been pleasant.  
  
The mother's ribs were poking out of her chest and her head was crushed as a soda can. The younger brother had his arms and legs spread out and his skin was so torn that the white of his bones could be seen between all the gore of his blood and teared skin.  
  
As for Glacia's father, his neck has been so crudely disinfigured, that his neck had actually broken off the body and rolled into the sidewalk. The rest of his broken body parts had stayed inside the car. Which was so massively crushed and rank with a bitter smell, due to the fish that have been crushed inside with the family.  
  
The truck amazingly had crushed the entire car. Usually, trucks just crushed the front of a normal car. But this was a civic, a small car, easy target for big ass trucks to devour. The family have been crushed so severely, blood had splashed outside the windows and out the pavement. Making the road slippery and other cars almost swerving into eachother.  
  
Peter had taken investigation of this. While his partners were cleaning up the horrid mess of blood splattered from the car, Peter had been looking down at the dead people. He grinned at the father's broken head.  
  
_Like I said, Pops, she's **my** woman now._ He stopped thinking and looked at the building door. He realized that in order to get inside this place, he had to type a number into the small box on the right of the door.  
  
He cursed and started walking around the Daughters and Sisters building. He walked hoping there was another way to enter.  
  
While he roamed, he noticed a small backyard and two women were outside gardening.  
  
One was grown-up, she had light blue long hair, and pale skin. The other one was much younger, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman looked up at Peter suspiciously but turned when the girl asked her a question.  
  
_Must be the whores that live in this fuck-place. Do these women honestly think that they can live without any men? That's a laugh_.  
  
Oh if he could, he'd go over there and strangle both of them to death. The mere thought of women disgusted him, women were useless, worthless rats to him.  
  
Suddenly, the younger girl smiled and waved at him. He stayed stunned. Had this little cunt actually _waved_ to him? He forced a smile and raised his hand in a greeting gesture. The woman looked at the younger girl in a scornful gesture and the girl apologetically looked down.  
  
Peter stared up at the building and bottled up his rage. Damn Glacia was hard-to-get, wasn't she?  
  
His blood-thirst was growing impacient and Peter knew if he didn't get his woman soon, somebody would have to pay the price.  
  
He clenched his fist and put it into his mouth. He bit down on it, taking his anger out by pretending his hand was Glacia's skin. He'd savor the moment he'd pay her back, and he knew he was getting hard.  
  
Although it hurt, he bit down harder. Blood trickled down his fingers and stained his teeth but this only made him bite down harder. He rolled his tongue around the blood, the salty and sticky fluid made him grin madly.  
  
_Soon, Peter. Soon you'll have her. Soon you'll make her suffer so damn much she'll grovel and beg for forgiveness. Soon, you'll..-  
_  
"Dude, what is he doing with his hand?"  
  
Peter stopped at this and when he turned around, he saw a boy with purple hair staring at him. He was accompanied with another blonde boy. He recognized them, they were those gym leaders Lance told him once. Bugsy and Morty, if he remembered correctly.  
  
"Nevermind that, Bug-boy. Let's move along.." the boy called Morty pulled Bugsy by his shirt hurriedly, as if disgusted at the sight of a man biting his own hand.  
  
He stopped inmediately and looked down at his severed hand, then tucked it inside his coat pocket.  
  
He walked back to his hotel and layed on his bed. Just as he was going to sleep, the phone rang.  
  
With a loud groan, he stretched and picked up the phone. "Hello..?" he snarled, pissed off for getting bothered.  
  
"Hi, is this Mr.Morgan?" the caller on the other end asked, and Peter answered.  
  
"Great, I read this article on the police forum. And I saw yours asking for information about Daughters and Sisters?"  
  
"Yes.." Peter said boredly, he already went there. He didn't see any more need for information because he knew the address.  
  
"Well, yeah.. Anyways, I heard that there's a festival of it at Marvin Park."  
  
Peter stood up, suddenly interested. Maybe Glacia was going to be there? He asked the caller for more information.  
  
"It's suppoused to be for all the ladies that are there, or something like that. I heard its gonna be on Wednesday."  
  
Wednesday? That was tommorrow..  
  
Peter thanked the man and hanged up before the caller could say anything else.  
  
He sat down on a chair and raised his hand up to the window. He clenched his fist, piercing his nails into the fleshy part of his palm.  
  
"Long arm of the law, bitch." He dug his fingers deeper into his palm, and grinned as he saw small droplets of blood drip to the floor.  
  
"You can never run from the law, honey.. You can run, but you can't _**FUCKING**_ hide.."  
  
He laughed silently to himself as he thought of how to get to her.  
  
_...to be continued.._


	11. I Repay

**Don't Touch Me  
  
Chapter 11: I Repay**

* * *

**_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_**

**_She had some trouble with herself_**

**_He was always there to help her_**

**_She always belonged to someone else"  
-Maroon 5 (She Will Be Loved)_**

* * *

_I'm close, Glacia honey. So very close you won't see me coming. I'm going to hide under your bed and jab a fucking knife on you once you lay down._  
  
"..Peter..."  
  
_Then I'm going to wring the Boy's neck and I'm going to FUCKING eat him._  
  
"..No.."  
  
_Yes, yes.. He looks delicious, doesn't he, honey? I can taste him already.. Then I'm going to talk to you, honey. I'm gonna talk to you UP CLOSE.  
_  
"..NO! Leave him alone.. He has NOTHING to do with this.."  
  
Glacia saw herself in a forest, and she heard this. She found herself short of breath, and gasping. She sat up and realized she wasn't in her room anymore.  
  
She saw trees and flowers everywhere, she looked at the ground below and picked up the dirt from it.  
  
_Where am I?_  
  
A shadow sweeped over her, and she looked up. A tall black lady wearing a red dress looked down at her.  
  
"What kept you?" the stranger asked.  
  
"Where am I?" Glacia asked, panic in her voice.  
  
"You are in your world, at least, the world you belong to."  
  
Glacia took one last look around when she saw a large temple.  
  
The tall lady looked over at it as well. "That's where's she's waiting. Come." the stranger took long strides that Glacia had to stand up quickly and follow her, for fear she'd get lost.  
  
They went up the steps of the temple, and there, was another woman. She had her back turned to both women, but Glacia could see she had blonde hair as well, she couldn't see her skin much, because it was all covered with a long sleeved toga.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Glacia." the mysterious woman said. The tall lady whispered to Glacia, "Whatever happens, do not look at her!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has the power to drive you insane, if you know what's best for you, girl, you'll listen to me." Glacia inmediately nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" Glacia asked the mysterious woman.  
  
"Don't you recognize me, Glacia-dear?" the mysterious woman asked with a husky voice. Glacia shook her head, then realized the woman (or thing?) couldn't see this with her back turned, so she said aloud "No."  
  
"I'm your true self, your negative side. The side you've been forced to lock away by him."  
  
Did she meant Peter?  
  
"I don't understand.." Glacia said nervously, as the tall lady threw a piercing glare at her.  
  
"You do not ask questions! The Mistress is not a pacient woman-" the tall lady began.  
  
"Do not fret, Dorcas." the mysterious woman said, "The little girl is just confused, let her ask."  
  
Even though the thing had her back turned, Glacia could feel as if it threw her a smile.  
  
"Glacia, you've been paired with a beast. He tormented you so much, you have turned into the whimpering girl you are now.."  
  
"I am not whimpering!" Glacia suddenly shouted, if its one thing she cannot stand is people calling her weak.  
  
The Thing tapped her foot and crossed its arms, "Angry are we, Glacia? That's good.. That's who you really are. You're a mad little girl."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"You hate him. You hate the man named Peter. Do not fret over him. Soon, you shall be rid of him."  
  
"What? I am rid of him.."  
  
"You shall go home now. The man still is after you, dear. You really didn't think a beast like that would let his prey get away that easily?"  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"You'll get rid of him, I assure you!" Glacia just stared blankly at the thing's back, trying to figure out what she was saying.  
  
"You shall be relinquished of Enryos. Fear not of the bull. El Toro Grande shall fall, if you can unlock yourself out of your prison."  
  
"But--"  
  
Glacia opened her eyes and saw herself back inside her room. She looked at her CD Player and when she put her hand above it, she realized it was warm.  
  
That's odd.. She remembered she left it off.. She shrugged, maybe she just daydreamed this. Hopefully.  
  
As she laid down, she worried. She worried about what this dream had told her, that she was not rid of Peter. Did this meant Steven was still in danger? She hoped not. She really really liked him..  
  
--  
  
"Steven!"  
  
Steven turned and saw Sidney stomping towards him, looking mad as Hell.  
  
"Sidney?"  
  
"Don't you Sidney me. Stop it, man!" Steven looked at him puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
"Can't you see what you're doing to her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sidney glared at him as if Steven had just slapped him. "Its about Glacia, man.."  
  
"What? Did she tell you that Peter is still after her or something?"  
  
"No. Can't you see?"  
  
"Erm.. No."  
  
"She likes you, man." Now Steven looked at him as if Sidney had slapped him.  
  
"Sid, she doesn't,"  
  
"Yes she does.." Sidney looked down, shoving dirt with his foot. "Can't you see? The way she looks at you? Whenever you're around her, her eyes seem to lighten up.."  
  
Steven stared at Sidney, "I'm just her friend."  
  
"Exactly," Sidney said, with his tone rising. "The way you treat her, you treat her so well. She's falling in love with you, and she thinks you are in love with her too." He looked up at Steven with anger in his eyes  
  
"You don't love her, though.. You're "leading her on". Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Look, I know she's your friend, I respect that. But you taking her out on walks, shit like that.. She thinks you're asking her out, or something.."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"So stop that. She really thinks you're into her."  
  
"Fine , I won't."  
  
"But stop it right now. I have a feeling she's gonna confess to you about her feelings, and I'd hate if you'd have to break her heart."  
  
Steven thought about it. Sid was right, he noticed Glacia always looked at him in a way she never stared at anybody else. He thought maybe she was just teasing him, but then the arm holding?  
  
"Besides, you should tell her sometime you know.." Sidney whispered.  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"You know.. About whom you really love, stuff like that. So that you can give her a hint that you don't dig her. You won't hit her as hard as telling her. You know." Steven looked down at the ground.  
  
"Goddamn it, just don't hurt her. She's been through enough already.."  
  
Sidney glared one last time at Steven, pivoted and walked away. Leaving Steven to think about what he should do next.  
  
--  
  
Glacia stacked all of her mail into a small table on her kitchen. She looked through them and saw the invitation to the Daughter's and Sisters Festival. She smiled at it and made herself a mental note to be there.  
  
Yet she felt horrible for having left Steven. She hated to admit it, but she always grew panicked when she'd leave the house without Steven's supervision. What if Peter jumped out of the shadows with that horrible tennis racket?  
  
Just after six months of her miscarriage, Peter had anally raped her. He came upstairs holding a Prince tennis racket, worn tape hung around its handle as he walked towards her.  
  
She had shared a lot of memories on the D&S circle, but the Tennis racket experience was one she was going to keep quiet.  
  
She hated remembering how terrible it had been to have a Prince tennis racket rammed up your ass, with a man over two hundred pounds on top of you; holding a swiss army knife on your neck; threatning to cut your neck wide open if you screamed, and having to silently cry and trying not to think about how badly he was ripping you up from inside.  
  
That tennis racket still hanging on the basement back home. And Glacia remembered looking at it and thinking of what Peter had done with it.  
  
She shook her head, ridding her of the memory. She layed back on her bed and thought "What now?"  
  
--  
  
"What? HE came to your house?" Roxanne cried out at Phoebe's news.  
  
Phoebe had been terrified all this time. Everyday she always twitched for no reason whatsoever, and her eyes had lost all color. Her friend -Roxie as she liked being called- had noticed this and asked Phoebe what was bothering her. After gathering all courage, and after making Roxanne swear not to tell anyone, she had told her about her gruesome visit from Glacia's brutal husband.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Roxanne grabbed Phoebe by her shoulders and shook her lightly, this only worsened the situation, Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and whimpered. Roxanne let go of her quickly and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got too jammed up. Sorry.. I didn't mean to do that. After what you've gone through.." Roxanne's face grew stern and she looked at Phoebe. "You have to go to the police."  
  
"No!" Phoebe's eyes dripped tears and although she tried not to, she shook tirelessly. "He'll kill me! He told me!"  
  
"Fuck that," Roxanne snapped, this surprised Phoebe; Roxanne was always so good tempered, and since she taught schoolchildren, Roxie knew very well how to behave politely. Roxanne never cursed unless she was really pissed off. "Please, Phoebe. We have to tell the cops. If we let him on the loose, he'll hurt somebody. And me, or the cops won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"No." Phoebe shook her head, "Cops.. He's a cop! He knows what to do! He knows how to kill and find people! Nobody can stop a cop.." she wiped her eyes.  
  
Roxanne sighed and took her hands, "Phoebe. I promise. I won't let him come near you. I'll be with you all the time. I won't let him hurt you, I swear!" she wrapped Phoebe in a tight embrace, "It fucks me up that some bastard just came and made you this scared. And then him being let out? He's gonna hurt somebody really bad."  
  
Phoebe made a small whimpering noise and she nodded.  
  
"Okay.. Let's go."  
  
--  
  
Peter went to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He ran his hand through his black hair and clawed his forehead. He sighed, took the electric razor and started shaving his hair.  
  
--  
  
Glacia pulled over her head her nightgown and she heard a faint _clickey!_ She turned, alarmed that it could have been the door. But she saw the pale smooth door unmoving.  
  
She shrugged uneasily, took her size B-cup bra, and strapped it around her. Again another clickey! sounded. It sounded like a cricket. Great, pests, she thought. She put on her pink petite shirt and put on her jeans, then she headed towards the noise of the _clickey!  
_  
It lead to her room, she sighed and took her shoe to her hand.  
  
_Where are you, cri-key?_  
  
Then she approached her small bed table, where the noise had come from. Glacia opened the drawers until she heard the _clikey!_ more clearer. She stared at her CD case.  
  
_It came from inside..  
_  
She shakingly took the case and pressed her ear to it. _clikey!_ was very clear, she put it down inmediately. She raised her shoe and slammed it down to the case.  
  
Out of it sprung out small crickets and laying down were a few dead ones. Small pieces of grass scattered on the table and fresh dirt came out. Glacia gasped and touched it to feel if it was real.  
  
She picked up the broken case and looked around it. It couldn't be possible. This was just some burned CD with a plain case, with just "REFLECTION BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA" scribbled along the cover. Why where there leaves, dirt, and crickets inside of it?  
  
_The dream, Glacia-dear._  
  
Yes, she had dreamed of a forest. And meeting a tall woman named Dorcas and her "true" self. The side she's been forced to hide. She was in the forest, but what did this case have to do with anything? She couldn't understand why.  
  
Suddenly a knock came from the door. She jumped up startled, and she quickly brushed the specks of dirt, leaves, and dead crickets off the table. She pushed it under her bed and ran to the door.  
  
When she opened the door, she gasped. "Steven! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Err.. we need to talk." He said, while lighting himself another cigarette.  
  
She glared at him, "I told you to stay away. You're gonna get hurt.."  
  
"Look, just fucking forget that. We need to talk, alright?" he said this while impaciently flicking his lighter.  
  
_... talk to you **UP CLOSE**..._  
  
"I can't.. I am going to leave for the Daughters and Sisters festival.."  
  
"This is probably the only time, alright? Let's go." Steven started walking down the apartment steps, she quickly put on her slippers, closed and locked the door, and skittered after him.  
  
--  
  
Peter took out the wheelchair from his closet, he gotten this at a hospital. Telling them he needed it for his father, and they believed him. He ran a hand across his bald head as he put on over his shirt a motorcycle jacket. He positioned himself inside the wheelchair and left towards the Daughter's and Sisters Festival.  
  
--  
  
The ringing phone hurried Sidney out of the shower. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up the phone.  
  
"What?" he said impaciently.  
  
"Hello, is this Sidney Paller?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Sargeant Parkins. I just got reported from a girl named Phoebe Summers, that Glacia Morgan's husband, Peter Morgan, is looking for her."  
  
"What?" Sidney's hand stared to shake violently. Did this mean Glacia was in danger?  
  
"Peter Morgan is reportedly looking for his wife, he passed by Ms. Summer's house and asked where she was. She told him Glacia would be with a man named Steven Stone. We tried to locate him, but he's not answering. So we just called you."  
  
"Wait.. So you're telling me Peter is looking for Glacia?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Shit.. That means he's looking for Steven.. And if Steven is near, Glacia is near.."  
  
"Are they related?"  
  
"No. They're best friends, she's been with him for some time.."  
  
"Do you know where they are? We have to find them as quickly as possible. We are told this Peter is armed."  
  
"I don't know.. Look, you're at the police station right?"  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"Look, I'm standing here freezing my ass off, I'll get dressed and come right at ya, alright?"  
  
"Yes. Ask for Sargeant Parkins."  
  
"Alright. Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Sidney hanged up and leaned against the wall. Clutching his head, thinking of how much he'd wished this would never ever happen.  
  
As we all know, most of the time we pray and beg wishing that a certain situation would never come. Of course, no matter how many times you wish and hope, fate is fate, and it'll happen no matter what. But of course, it always makes us feel slightly better to hope.  
  
Sidney cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. Trying to relax and find out how to solve this.  
  
He never got the courage to ask for Glacia's number, and Steven wasn't at home. But he knew where she lived.. Maybe he should stop by before going to the police station and warn her.  
  
Peter was really after her, no doubt about that. Glacia's hunch was right after all. But what was he suppoused to say?  
  
_Gee, Glacia, you were right. Peter is chasing ya, after all. And he killed Stowik, probably will kill Steven, then rip you to pieces. Tough luck!_  
  
Sidney sighed and whispered quitely to himself, "God, please don't let it be too late.."  
  
**_...to be continued.._**

* * *

_****_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This just has around four or five chapters left. Yes, this is a loong fanfic. And I intend on finishing this one. Yes, when I finish this, this is gonna be my first ever FINISHED fanfic. Oh, and as a last note, psilocybin drew a beautiful pic for this fanfic. I just want to say thank you soo much, kim, you're the sweetest chick ever. The link is in my bio (since FF. net is a bitch and won't let me put the link here), please check it out. I really enjoyed this pic and I know you will too. Sooo soo beautiful, sniff Nicest thing anyone has really done for me :3 And one more thing, screw you QuickEdit :3 Took me hours to even get all this sorted out XD **_

**_-Toon_**


End file.
